Bitch!
by ssubiiYJ
Summary: Aku akan menurunkan bajuku agar engkau bisa dengan jelas melihat puting payudaraku. Saduran dari artikel Tre Haushinka. YUNJAE, 1SHOOT, GENDERSWITCH, NC-18, SMUT, LEMON.


Tittle : Bitch!

Main Cast : Kim Jaejoong (yeoja), Jung Yunho (namja).

Warning : YUNJAE, GENDERSWITCH, NC-18, SMUT, LEMON.

Catatan : Ini adalah saduran dari artikel Tre Haushinka. Semua persis, hanya nama tokoh yang diubah. Don't like don't read!

Jaejoong pov

Yunho Oppa, diamlah disana sebentar...

Dan aku akan membuka baju ku sekarang, baju tembus pandangku yang berwarna merah, dengan bordiran bunga yang dihiasi dengan rajutan-rajutannya, aku akan membukanya perlahan agar engkau bisa dengan pelan-pelan menaikkan libidomu.

Aku akan menurunkan bajuku agar engkau bisa dengan jelas melihat puting payudaraku, dan aku akan memancingmu dengan meremas-remas payudaraku yang putih, meremas dan merintih, aku akan pelan-pelan menaikkan libidomu, aku akan merangsang puting payudaraku agar lidah mu berteriak dan meminta untuk segera menjilat kedua putingku, dan aku yakin tanganmu juga sudah tidak sabar ingin meremas-remas kedua buntalan daging besar dan halus yang bergantung didadaku...benar begitu kan Yunho oppa?

Tetapi itu belum semua, sebelum engkau memulainya, biarkan aku membuka bajuku terlebih dahulu, dan biarkan aku terkulai di kursi, agar engkau bisa dengan jelas memandang semua keindahan tubuhku, tubuhku yang tinggi, semampai, dan putih, dan aku ingin agar engkau bisa dengan jelas memandang puting payudaraku yang sudah menegang ini...ohh..oppa, aku tahu betapa sudah tidak sabarnya engkau...lihat baik-baik payudaraku yang besar dan kencang ini, yang dihiasi oleh putingnya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan, lihat betapa tegak kedua puting ini...

Aku akan membuka celana dalamku sekarang, celana dalam hitam dan bermotif bunga kesukaanku, aku akan menurunkan celanaku, dengan pelan-pelan sekali, aku akan membiarkan hasrat dan juga fantasimu yang liar keluar semuanya, aku akan dengan pelan-pelan menurunkan celanaku agar vaginaku bisa terlihat perlahan...upss..apa kamu melihat itu oppa?

Yeah, aku bisa tahu dari matamu yang mengikuti gerakan tanganku kalau engkau melihat kemaluanku...aku tahu engkau sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat belahan vaginaku, sabar Yunho Oppa, akan ada waktunya... apakah kamu suka? aku tahu kamu suka...dan kini aku sudah menurunkan semuanya, aku akan melebarkan kakiku agar kamu bisa melihat dengan jelas semuanya, belahan vaginaku, payudaraku, puting payudaraku, aku tahu, libidomu sudah mencapai puncaknya...kamu senang Oppa?

Aku menyentuh klitorisku, Aahhh..enaknya..aku memainkannya, memencet klitorisku dengan jari-jariku..aaahh..Yunho Oppa, enaknya...ahhh...dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manisku, aku membuka belahan vaginaku, dan memasukkan jari tengahku kedalam lubang yang ada ditengah vaginaku...Akkhhh...sayang, rasanya sangat enak...aku mengeluar-masukan jari tengahku kedalam vaginaku, dan keluarlah cairan bening dan kental itu, cairan yang aku tahu pria menunggunya...hmmm...aku tahu kamu merasa senang oppa karena aku bisa melihatmu berkali-kali menelan ludahmu...

Kesini sayang, kesini Yunho oppa...aku ingin merasakan lidahmu diseluruh badanku...yaa..yaa..begitu sayang, jilat dan gigit putingku dengan libidomu yang sudah tidak bisa engkau tahan lagi...aahh...remas payudaraku dengan tanganmu, rasakan besar dan halusnya payudaraku...aaahhh..gigitanmu pada puting payudaraku membuatku melenguh..aaakhh..enak..sayang, engkau sangat pandai...terus sayang..turunkan kepalamu dan teruslah menjilat tubuhku, turunlah dan jilat vaginaku sayang, yaaa..sayang, gunakan lidahmu untuk menjilat manis klitorisku, jilat terus sayang, jilat sisi kanan dan kiri klitoris ini, klitoris yang berada tepat diatas lubang vaginaku, sedot dan hisap sayang..yaa..disitu, turunkan lidahmu terus dan jilat belahan dan lubang vaginaku, AAKKKHHHH... yang sayang, sedot semua cairan yang keluar dari vaginaku, karena aku tahu semua cairan itu untukmu, untuk lidahmu...Akkhh...aku merasakan lidahmu bergerak-gerak, menyedot dan menghisap diantara jepitan vaginaku, sayang, jangan biarkan tanganmu menganggur, remas payudaraku dan mainkan tanganmu kepada kedua payudara dan putingku..aku ingin merasakannya...ya sayang, benar begitu...remas dan remas terus, rasakan besar dan kencangnya payudaraku, selagi engkau menyedot dan menjilat vaginaku, jambak rambut kemaluanku, buka besar-besar vaginaku agar engkau bisa lebih mudah menjilat dan menyedot liangnya..hahaha...aku milikmu yunho oppa...

Mana penis besarmu? aakkhh...ini dia, penismu juga sudah mengeras, lebih keras dari sebelumnya...mmmhh...alangkah enaknya kalau penis ini berada dalam mulutku...mmmm...sayang, kini giliranku sayang...berhentilah sejenak dan biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku...mmmhh..lihat batang penismu oppa, besar, begitu keras, berurat, dan tegang, dan berdenyut, seakan mereka memanggilku...

mmmhh...kujulurkan lidahku ke kepala penismu, biarkan penismu menyambut lidahku oppa...mmm...biarkan bekas air liur yang keluar dari lidahku membekas kepada kepala penismu dan membuatnya sedikit bersilau..mmm...enak sayang? aku akan menjilat kepala penismu ribuan kali...dan menjilat batang penismu jutaan kali...aku bisa melihat engkau menyukainya sayang...mmmhh...aku terus menjilat batang dan kepala penismu, engkau hanya bisa melenguh...lihat aku sayang, lihat bagaimana caranya aku menghisap batang penismu dalam-dalam dan menyedotnya...lihat bagaimana aku memaju-mundurkan kepalaku agar batang penismu bisa merasakan sensasi berada didalam mulutku...engkau merasakannya yunho oppa?

Lihat bagaimana aku memasukkan batang penismu dan menghisapnya? hahaha..aku suka sekali memuaskan dirimu...lihat.. apa yang kita punya disini? dua buah bola ternikmat yang pernah pria punya...mmm...aku akan memasukkan kedua bola itu secara bergantian kedalam mulutku, aku akan menjilat kedua bola itu didalam mulutku...mmm..enak sayang? merasakan sensasinya? aku akan menggunakan tanganku untuk bermain dengan batang penismu juga pada saat aku bermain dengan bola-bola itu..mmm..aku akan menggigit, menjilat, memegang, meremas, aku adalah milikmu sayang, dan jangan hanya diam saja disana, gunakan tanganmu untuk memainkan vagina dan payudaraku, jangan diam saja, mereka dibuat bukan untuk hanya didiamkan sayang...masukkan jari tanganmu kedalam vaginaku selagi aku bermain dengan penismu sayang, aku akan memanjakan penismu...mmm...oppa, batang penismu begitu menggoda lidahku, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengulum dan menjilatnya...mmm...mmm..

Yunho oppa, aku merasa bosan bermain dengan penismu di mulutku, aku menginginkan penismu didalam vaginaku...masukkan sayang, masukkan pelan-pelan, rasakan kebasahan dan lubang vaginaku sayang, yaa..begitu, masukkan pelan-pelan, dan kerjakan bagianmu...tusuk aku, pompa aku dengan penismu... akkhh..yunho oppa.. begitu, yaa...aku bisa merasakan penismu masuk kedalam kedalaman vaginaku sayang...aku yakin kamu bisa memuaskanku...terus pompa aku oppa, peluk aku, rasakan kehalusan kulitku, aku ingin merasakan penismu masuk hingga kedalam pangkalnya, dan aku ingin merasakan pangkal penismu menusuk kuat didalam vaginaku...terus oppa..yaaa..lebih cepat oppa...yaa...nafasku sudah tidak bisa ditahan sayang...yaa..terus pompa aku sayang,...yaa..remas payudara dan pantatku, yaa benar, cium aku, cium bibir dan leherku...terus pompa aku sayang...sayang, cairan vaginaku keluar terus menerus...tidak apa-apa kan sayang? aku memperlancar keluar masuknya penismu kedalam vaginaku kan? hahaha...terus pompa aku oppa..

yeah..yeahh..akkhh..AKhh...oppa, mana spermamu yunho oppa, muncratkan spermamu kepadaku sayang, spermamu yang sudah kau tabung hanya untukku...keluarkan spermamu dari lubang dikepala penismu sayang, aku menginginkannya...yaa..oppa..semakin cepat pompa aku, agar semakin cepat engkau orgasme...ya oppa..yaa..yaa...Akhhhh…muncratkan spermamu keseluruh badan dan mukaku…yunho oppa

mmmm...enak sayang...yah..yah...begitu...cairan putih dan kental dan dengan aroma khas itulah yang kutunggu sayang..haha...spermamu banyak sekali sayang...yah..keluarkan terus...yah terus...biarkan aku mengoles seluruh tubuhku dengan spermamu...yaa...aku suka aromanya...sayang..lihat cairan vaginaku, tidak kalah banyaknya dengan spermamu...lihat itu oppa...mmm...engkau mau menjilat dan membersihkannya sayang? terimakasih, engkau baik sekali tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau aku dulu yang membersihkan penismu dari sperma yang tertinggal disana dengan lidah dan mulutku? mmm...mmm..sekarang jilat semua bagian vaginaku sayang, bersihkan semua... mmm ...mmm...

terima kasih yunho oppa... engkau capai sayang? sekarang ambillah uang yang telah kusiapkan didalam tasku, semuanya 10 juta, pakailah pakaianmu, kemudian ambil dan pergilah sayang, sebelum suamiku datang dan memergoki kita berdua.. aku akan meneleponmu lagi kalau aku membutuhkanmu...mmm..aku yakin aku akan merindukanmu dan penismu... sampai jumpa sayang...muaah..

the end


End file.
